


A Disaster in One Part

by Giamialia



Series: And Osamu Laughed [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just a fun lil fic not real deep but a lil deep, Just a little in this one and it's an accident, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Atsumu is Bad at Feelings, Miya Osamu does not get paid, Miya Osamu is not a therapist, Suna Rintarou is bad at feelings, Suna and Atsumu are going to hurt each other but not yet, The Kita and Osamu is so heavily implied and not even touched upon beyond one vague sentence, it's a hint to the next chapter lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giamialia/pseuds/Giamialia
Summary: Osamu laughed, “Yeah, whatever, I won’t tell no one till y’all are ready.”And then he turned and walked out the door still laughing.They were going to hurt each other so much.A trainwreck in the making and there was nothing he could do but sit and watch and wait.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Series: And Osamu Laughed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	A Disaster in One Part

**Author's Note:**

> ........ I wanted to add more to this and IDEK where Osamu POV came from. I kinda liked it cause I could be so much sweeter to these boys (because their mean thoughts don't get included) just Osamu's thoughts! And Osamu is like me! He wants the best for them but is not a therapist and also is going to laugh when the bad things happen to them <3

Miya Osamu loved his brother. 

He really did. No matter how much he acted like he didn’t or how much he complained about his continued presence in his life (and how much he had privately prayed to God for Atsumu to not be his brother at 13 when Atsumu learned what jerking off was) he truly loved his brother. 

Miya Osamu also loved Rin. 

Definitely not in the same way as his brother that was the "grudging, I didn’t get to pick you, but since I’m stuck with you, might as well” love. It was his choice to love Rintarou, even when he was an utter brat, or when he didn’t call for days, or when he felt so angry at the world he would take it out on anyone around him (a trait he and ‘tsumu shared, a trait Osamu was well acquainted with handling). 

Osamu had seen the writing on the walls even when no one else had. Even when it had looked like all there was between Rin and Tsumu was minor disdain, or when you looked closer seething hate, Osamu had known what was brewing. It had been a long time coming, and honestly, he was happy for the two fools, but that didn’t mean he wasn't worried for them.

If there was one thing Miya Osamu knew about his two idiots, it was that they were complete and utter dumbasses and therefore, there would come times (many of them) when they were going to hurt one another.

If there was one thing you needed to know about Miya Osamu, it's that he hated seeing those he loved hurt, but he hated having to deal with the fallout even more. Miya Osamu was also left to deal with the fallout 75% of the time when it came to dealing with anything to do with Miya Atsumu or Suna Rintarou. And when you combine the two? Well, Osamu was in a bit of a tough spot.

This fall out started a little something like this.

* * *

Osamu finds them curled up, holding each other like the house was burning down around them, and they were stuck, trapped with no way out, unable to leave. He laughs himself into hysterics and takes about 100 pictures (retribution for all the photos Rin has of him). 

The shocked look on Suna's face as he jolts himself awake is just the cherry on top of Osamu's blackmail sundae. Asking him to contain his laughter would be simply ludicrous. What else are you supposed to do but laugh when you find your best friend and twin brother sleeping in the same bed (Top Bunk at that) when there is a perfectly nice bed two feet below?

“‘Samu? Huh?” Suna mumbled in confusion. Osamu would let him have that. It couldn’t be nice waking up to 6 feet of boy snapping pictures while hanging precariously off a bunk bed ladder over you. 

However, even if he could allow him some morning time confusion without any jokes, being in the same bed as Osamu’s brother could not go unteased. 

“Heya Rin,” Osamu drawled out a large smile seemingly stuck on his face, “whatcha doin there hmmm?” 

Suna blinked slowly before realizing his position (realizing his situation, Osamu’s blackmail mere feet away). 

“Osamu, you don’t have to do this. We can work something out,” Suna said with a shake of his head. 

“Ohohohoho.” Osamu chuckled, phone tucked safely away into his back pocket, “Ya think I’m that cheap? That easy? It’s goin ta take a lot ta keep these from taking a nice long trip through my snap feed.”

At this point, you may want to imagine some dramatic music or a scene from a movie where everything slows and one character dramatically shouts noooo as some terrible event occurs. What happens next would not be out of place in one such scene.

Suna lunged for the phone (a phone currently wedged in Osamu’s back pocket). Osamu jerked back as any self-respecting sibling knows how to do when holding something another wants. What neither boy accounted for was the fact that they were still on the top bunk.

The ladder detached from the bed. 

The look of shock on Osamu’s face as he went down may just contest with Suna’s face as he followed. The floor of the Miya twin’s bedroom is, mostly clean, luckily for Osamu as he hit the ground ladder falling on top of him. Unluckily for Suna, there was now a very hard ladder between him and the sort of clean ground. 

Suna’s chest hit the ladder and left him hurt but mostly unscathed yet completely out of breath. Osamu who had to deal with two hits was much more significantly impacted and still down when Suna felt like he could breathe again.

With newly acquired bruises but a desire to see his pride without injury he grabbed Osamu’s phone and made a dash for the bathroom. 

Osamu growled like a dog (or a very pissed off teenager) and launched the ladder off of himself to follow (the ladder hit the desk with a crash). Suna reached the door and slammed it closed seconds before Osamu arrived. He punched the wood in a facsimile of a knock. 

“Suna Rintarou, you better get yer ass out here right fucking now or I swear to God I’ll-”

“You’ll what O-sa-mu?” Suna interrupted gleefully. 

Osamu ground his teeth together. He just knew Rin was deleting all of his sweet blackmail, and it made him sick. To think he had gone to all the trouble of taking the pictures just for them to be deleted? Despicable.

Suna laughed from the other side of the door, “I can hear your angry little pout from here. Get over it, Osamu. It just wasn’t meant to be.” 

Osamu went to reply (likely in an amazingly witty fashion that wasn’t just some form of fuck you, fuck off, or did you fuck my brother?) alas it was at this moment that Atsumu decided to wake up. Not when Suna woke up, not when they fell off the bed, not even when Osamu chucked a literal ladder at their only desk. No, Atsumu only does things when they inconvenience Osamu most. 

“‘Samu? Sunarin? What’re ya doin?” Atsumu said peeking down at the destruction wrought upon the room before promptly dismissing it all for more interesting ventures. 

“Oh! ‘Tsumu you’re finally awake!” Suna said cheerily, “Just deleting some incriminating photographs from your brother's phone.”

Atsumu snorted from atop the bed, “Ya never win do ya ‘Samu? It’s’actually a talent to have lost to one person so many times.” 

Osamu gurgled deep inside his chest. A noise that can only be generated through sheer siblingry annoyance. “Shut up wouldja?! Yer so critical of me when really I should be asking what ya were doin with Rin last night?

Atsumu seemed to calculate the area on the floor which wasn’t impeded by the ladder before jumping down onto the carpet and turning towards Osamu. It all seems very coordinated (a little too coordinated for someone Osamu knows runs different scenarios out before he goes to bed to ensure he always looks his coolest doing any given task). 

“Mmmm, we were mostly making out ‘Samu. I’m sure you know how that works dontcha?” Atsumu said casually (once again Osamu is skeptical, ‘Tsumu hasn’t been casual a day in his life).

“Rin, get out here,” Osamu scowled at nothing, “we all need to have a talk.”

Suna remained in the bathroom for a few more moments (during which his phone jingled about 5 times) before he stepped out of the bathroom and handed Osamu back his phone.

They all stood there for a split second and just… looked at each other before Osamu sighed, “Come on. This feels like a couch kind of discussion.” 

Things felt strange, not heated or angry or even awkward. Just strange. There was a question in the air that sounded a lot like “sho watt dew we dew meow”. Once they were actually sat down things felt somehow even heavier. 

“So… are ya two like dating now?” Osamu asked. Atsumu and Suna look at each other. 

“I mean…” Suna said with a typical shrug, “I guess that’s what we’re doing. Wasn’t really discussed.”

Atsumu seemed to be going along the same vein as he just shrugs along with Rin. And you know what… This isn’t Osamu’s job. He does not get paid near enough to try and fix these two disasters. 

"I just... can't deal with you two right now. Maybe not ever." He said. Then, Osamu left. 

He went to his room, grabbed his “inconspicuous bag”, and left. Everything would have been fine. Dandy, even. If Suna hadn’t stopped him at the door.

“Hey,” Suna said, grabbing his sleeve, “So like, you’re not gonna tell anyone right?” 

Osamu shook his head. It was just too much. Those two were a match made in heaven but doomed to hell. 

“Oh,” Atsumu said, “so we’re doing like that secret thing?”

Suna turned to Atsumu with slightly wider eyes than his usual half-lidded look, “I mean yeah I think we should. At least until we’re sure we want to actually do this.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, that makes sense, don’t know why I didn’t think of that.” Atsumu agreed with a sharp nod.

Osamu laughed, “Yeah, whatever, I won’t tell no one till y’all are ready.”

And then he turned and walked out the door, still laughing. They were going to hurt each other so much. A train wreck in the making and there was nothing he could do but sit and watch and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to couples therapy if you're dating someone and genuinely want to hurt them (aside from fun sexy time hurt) or break up Atsumu and Suna aren't really healthy rn but they'll get there someday <3 (if I stick it out with them and keep writing these lmao) 
> 
> If you can't tell I love parentheses :)
> 
> Thanks for reading hope you had a fun time!


End file.
